A Sparrow's Freddom
by GoldenPearls
Summary: What mark did Jack Sparrow leave on Beckett? Years before The Curse of the Black Pearl Jack was a promising member of the East Indian Trading Company under Beckett. How did his desire for freedom and a fiesty female outcast change his fate? Please Comment
1. Privateer Sparrow

Hello this is my first story here. Hope you enjoy it! Please comments and let me know your thoughts. More Soon!

* * *

This a prequel to the Pirate"s Trilogy. It takes Place before The Curse of the Black Pearl, before Jack has the Black Pearl, even before Jack becomes…a Pirate.

Admiral Becket stood in his cabin upon the Dauntless studying the partially finished map than adorned his wall. The blank edges on the map constantly tormented him.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. "Admiral Beckett, you wished to have a word with me?" a uniformed, clean shaven, East Indian Trading Company privateer questioned.

"Ah yes, come in." The privateer obeyed and waited for his superior to address him.

"You have considerably impressed me with your performance. So much that I think there is a promotion in the near future

"Thank you admiral, I promise I will not disappoint you."

"Easy, do not act too hastily. You have not received the promotion yet. It depends on your performance during our next _business transaction_. The goods we're to find are a bit…_difficult _to harvest."

The privateer looked confused. "May I ask what the goods are?"

"You'll find out all in good time. Please tell the crew to set sail east to Congo Africa" A menacing smirk appeared on Beckett face in response to how naive the young privateer was. The privateer solemnly proceeded to exit the cabin.

"Oh and Mr. Sparrow, do not disappoint me. I want you to succeed." Beckett remarked.

Several days passed and The Dauntless neared her destination. A small tribal African fishing village could be spotted nestled on the Congo shore. Jack stood on deck studying the village and its inhabitants while pondering Beckett's motivations for sailing there. Quaint, battered, small huts were scattered on the shoreline. The rising sun baked the traveled dirt paths. All the people that be could seen were black tribesmen and women

"Mr. Sparrow," Beckett called out as he approached Jack, "Are you ready to hear your mission?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

"You are to go ashore and survey the inhabitants take notes on their appearance, strength, any weapons they may have. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, but how does this help you with retrieving the goods you described to me earlier. This is a poor nomadic fishing village. It looks like they haven't been disturbed for years. What could they possibly posses that you desire?"

"Do you trust me?" Beckett responded quickly and blatantly. Jack knew Beckett to be a fiendish snake, but never to him…yet. He had his doubts.

"Uhh, yes" Jack responded hesitantly.

"Then do this for me and you are one step closer to that promotion. Do we have an accord?" Beckett help out his hand and waited for Jack's response.

Jack was still cautious but soundlessly shook his hand. He didn't know it at the time but destiny was at work.

On Shore...

Jack tied up his lone longboat and proceeded into the village. Even though he was no longer in his uniform, he quickly realized that his plan to fit in was foiled by the fact that he was the only white man wandering about the streets. The villagers took notice but were accepting, therefore he did not draw too much attention or suspicion. On his person he had paper, ink, a caged sparrow, and a duty to fulfill.

Jack sat in a comfortable spot to privately record his observations noting the inhabitants lack of material possessions and advanced weaponry. Lost in thought, Jack did not notice that the caged bird was making an escape. With a flutter of its wings the cage opened and the sparrow flew into the open air along with Jack's fate.

"The Bird!" Jack squeaked as he jumped up causing his paper to scatter everywhere. He knew that bird was vital for his communication with Beckett. The sparrow gracefully landed upon the beaten dirt path next to a group of children merrily playing in the summer heat. Jack pounced to the ground but the sparrow swiftly took flight to avoid capture. Incessant giggling of the children and a few adults followed. Slightly embarrassed, Jack's face flushed as he dusted himself off, and proceeded his hunt for the sparrow. He followed his feathered friend through the bustling village.

Finally the bird landed, perched on the shoulder of someone in a big hat. Jack approached the figure carefully so not to alert his sparrow.

"Excuse me sir" he whispered, "but could I have my bird back, please?" Jack panted as sweat dripped down his check from the exhaust of the chase. The person pulled of his hat, and allowing long, curly, auburn hair to fall upon her shoulders. He was indeed a she. A bandana wrapped around her forehead. Numerous trinkets adorned her hair. Her coal rimmed eyes shown a piercing blue. Her skin was slightly bronzed from long days in the sun and lip as red as a rip apple's flesh. She casually held out hand to the bird and it pleasingly stepped on her finger.

"Certainly, just don't call me sir, sir. Savvy?"

Jack once again flushed a deep red, but for a different reason.


	2. Dreadful Deeds Revealed

Thanks for your lovely commentsYuki Blossom, lena-hearts-jack, and GoneOutForSomeChicken.

GoneOutForSomeChicken, when I read your comment, I was eating a cookie. I couldn't stop laughing. I thought "wow, that was quick." Then I quickly began the second chapter.

Here's the next chapter! Please comment ans let me know your thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Dreadful Deeds Revealed"

"Oh I'm sorry, uhh…miss" Jack pleaded apologetically.

"It's alright, mate" she replied while examining the bird. Then she extended her arm and gently placed the sparrow safely back in the cage. "But can I ask you while you're carrying around a bird?"

"umm…official business" Jack answered nervously. The woman quirked one eye brow, but Jack's bumbling manner suppressed any suspicion

"Really? What's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Sparrow"

"Nice to meet ya Jack, I'm Feronia. It seems like you're having a bit of trouble. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well I could use some ink and paper."

"Do you really think we have paper and ink here?" Feronia chuckled looking around at the meager straw huts, "But I can get ya some dye and papyrus that'll work just as well. Follow me."

Jack silently nodded and followed. He couldn't help but notice that she looked out of place in these surroundings. Not only the color of her skin but how she acted. Not to mention she was the only villager who spoke English. None the less, he was still grateful for her helping hand.

She led him into a hut. Inside numerous men sat on the floor talking. Some smoked. Others ate and drank rum. When Feronia entered they greeted her warmly. When Jack entered they eyed him distrustfully. All piercing eyes centered on him and the hut was filled with silence.

"Stay here," Feronia whispered as she approached the eldest man in the group. The two conversed in native tongue with the aged man constantly peering over at Jack with doubting eyes.

Jack vigilantly watched trying to avoid eye contact with any of the other men. He was impressed and surprised with how openly they greeted her. It appeared she had some standing and status in the village which only impressed him more since the settlement seemed primarily patriarchic. Jack watched as the two hugged and Feronia retuned to him with dye and Papyrus in hand.

She led him out of the hut and handed him the goods he requested. "Anything else?" She asked.

"um…no that will be all. Thank you"

Feronia nodded and began to walk off. "Feronia, can I ask you a question." Feronia stopped her strides and swung around to face Jack once again.

"Sure"

"How is it that you came to settle in this village. I mean obviously you weren't born here. Your English is too well spoken."

"How is it that you came here? Huh? Feronia snapped. Jack was stunned by her abrupt change in demeanor.

"I already told you official business" Jack retorted.

"Well then I guess, I'm here on 'official business' too!" She screamed, inches away from his face. Obviously he hit a sore spot. The she immediately stormed off, leaving a staggered Jack speechless.

When he finally snapped back to reality he noticed the sun had almost set. He had to get his findings to Beckett before the sun went down. He quickly scribbled down his observations, and rolled the papyrus into a small scroll.

He retrieved the sparrow from its cage and tied the scroll to its foot. He held the bird in his hand for a moment.

"Now, take this to Beckett," He whispered as he threw the bird in the air and watched it take flight.

Back on the Dauntless…

Beckett stood on deck, staring ashore. "Where the hell is Sparrow?" he thought out loud. Moments later he felt dampness on his right shoulder. He looked to find that a little birdie had left him a present. "Bloody hell!" he cursed as he scanned the sky for the culprit. He spotted a lone sparrow land on the helm of his ship. He watchfully approached the bird and noticed the scroll it possessed. Beckett snatched the scroll eagerly. As he read it, his lip curled into a wicked grin.

"Mercer!" he ordered. "prepare the cannons and longboats and arm the men. We raid the shore at dark. According to Sparrow's report we'll encounter little resistance from the local inhabitants."

"Does Sparrow know your plan and purpose, sir? Does he know that we are to transport these slaves to the Americas for profit?" Mercer questioned.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Becket smirked


	3. Hell on Earth

Here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for you comments. Please comment and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Jack found a comfortable spot in the beach and sprawled himself out in the sand to prepared his tired eyes for sleep. A full moon shown overhead, and peace settled upon the previously bustling village, its citizen retreating to their huts for sleep. Sleep did not evade him for long.

A damning roar of cannons disrupted is dreams. Jack woke up to a swarm of uniforms raiding the shoreline, torches and muskets at hand. Jack sat up wide-eyed and shocked.

"What are they doing?" Jack shouted to himself. He then spotted a familiar face among the crowded beaches, "Beckett," Jack ran to Becket to receive his answers.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow there you are," Becket shouted above the noise as Jack approached, "you efforts were quite helpful in all of this. Couldn't have don it without you! Excuse me for one moment." Beckett began to walk off and shot orders to his men. "Set fire to the huts. When the mongrels exit, place them in shackles and escort then to the to the beach. If they resist more than they're worth, kill them! Now Go!" The soldiers dispersed to fulfill their ghastly orders

"Beckett! what is the meaning of this!? What are doing?!" Sparrow shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to a superior officer! I could have you demoted for that. You're quite fortunate you completed your task exceptionally or you would be. You should learn your place Mr. Sparrow"

Jack cowered his head like a scolded puppy. At the moment Jack felt powerless, but he was determined to get answers

"Why are you doing this?" Jack finally asked solemnly.

"Large plantations are appearing in the Americas and the slave trade is proving to be a profitable market."

"Slaves? These people have done nothing wrong they do not deserve this"

"Sparrow you are too naive. The world is changing and you must find your place or perish. Now get out of my sight before you say something we both regret." Then with the flick of Beckett's wrist Jack was dismissed.

Jack stood on the beach in a dream-like state and watched the horror unfold around him. His eyes filled with the light from the flame engulfed huts. A putrid smell of burning fleshed stung his nose. The wails and cries of tormented people traveled through the night air to his ears, and the clanking shackles grew nearer. The white sand became tainted with red as gun shots rang out. Babies and children deemed unfit to work were shot or bludgeoned to death, a true image of hell on earth. Jack stood there paralyzed and mute from the sights he just beheld. He did not know how long he stood there but, when the sun rose silence finally swept over the village and the sudden chaos subsides. All of the shackles prisoners stood on the beach solemnly afraid to make a sound.

"Sparrow!" a wicked voice bellowed that brought Jack back from his dream-like state as the sun rose. It was Beckett. Jack approached Beckett with a dullness in his eyes. Beckett was tallying and inspecting the "goods" he harvested. "There is a rambunctious young wretched female who's capture is becoming a bit troublesome. She is evading capture from a dozen men in the village with only club. She's protecting a hut containing a few children. Apparently she is white so try not to injure her. She could be worth a decent sum of money if in good condition. As for the children…well use your imagination."

"Sir, I beg you, I don't want…" Jack began but was cut off.

"Mr. Sparrow, wither you fulfill your duties or I will find someone who will with more cruelty than you could ever imagine!" Beckett shouted. Being defeated, Jack sadly went off to fulfill his orders.

He found the hut surrounded by East Indian Trading Company soldier. He pushed past them to get a better look at the situation.

"Feronia?" he whispered.. Feronia stood at of the hut with a club in hand, which she swung feverously, knocking two soldier out cold. When She looked up at Jack, rage grew in her eyes.

"You wretched bottom feeder" she screamed. She swung her club for his face, but before it could make contact Jack halted the swing with his hand. He held the club firmly.

"Trust me I had no idea…"

SLAP!

He was interrupted with a swift smack in the face from Feronia's open hand. Jack stumbled backward and grabbed is stinging cheek. The other soldiers took advantage and quickly tackled and apprehended her. Then placed her in shackles.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack whispered to himself.

That was the first slap Jack Sparrow had the pleasure of experiencing, and as fate would have it, it certainly wouldn't be his last.


	4. Surrendered Freedom

Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long. I actually have a good portion of the story completed, but I just haven't posted it yet.

Thanks for your comments ClumsyElf, and GoneOutForSomeChicken. Becket is a little pansy isn't he?

All comments are welcomed and much appreciated so...Please comment.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jack stood rubbing his sore cheek while watching the soldiers take Feronia away wailing her limbs about and screaming.

"Official business! Ha! You scum. Willing to sell your soul for a profit!" Feronia spat as they hauled her away. Jack tried to solemnly plead with her with his eyes, but to no prevail.

"Burn in hell!" were the last audible words Feronia screamed from a distance among an array of additional curses. Jack only cringed, he couldn't even bare to make eye contact.

"Excuse me Mr. Sparrow," Mercer asked, "the three kids in the hut are too young and unfit for work. Would you like for me to comply with Beckett's orders and _dispose_ of them?"

"No!" Jack answered a bit too abruptly. Mercer eyed him suspiciously. "I mean no…um… I'll take care of it myself. Go help the others on the beach" Mercer nodded and headed toward the shore. Jack waited until no one was in sight, then slowly approached the hut.

Inside he spotted three children huddled in the corner trembling with fear. Their eyes were glazed over from the horror they likely witnessed. Jack cautiously drew near to them. He gently held out his hand and they flinched at his gesture.

"No, no its alright"

The youngest of the three, no older than two, held out her hand until her fingers became entwined with Jack's. He smiled, and led the three outside.

"Now, here take this and head in this direction," Jack directed while pointing east. He handed the eldest a pouch with a considerable amount of money in it. "There is a village about two miles east of here along the shore." Jack tried feverously to communicate his directions with his hands, because he know the children could not understand a word he spoke.

"Sparrow!" a voice called out. Jack looked around nervously.

"Hurry!" he whispered. The children quickly scurried off, with an unspoken understanding.

"Jack Sparrow, Beckett wants to see you back on the Dauntless. All the slaves have now been brought aboard." The soldier said..

"Well best not keep him waiting," he responded sarcastically as he discreetly watched the three children dash off into the sunset.

On the Dauntless…

The crew celebrated their plunder with rum and laughter. Jack returned aboard to much merriment.

"Hey, cheers to Jack Sparrow, without him we wouldn't soon be wealthy men!" A crew member shouted as he raised his glass when Jack entered the ship.

"To Jack Sparrow!" the rest of the crew cheered in unison.

"Now gents, I have some amusement for us." Beckett called out, "Crowd around, but do be careful this feisty beast has been known to bite" The crew chuckled. "Here she is, the beauty of the sea!" Beckett bellowed sarcastically.

Feronia with her hand bound behind her back was pushed on deck and shoved to the floor where she collapsed to her knees. The uncontrollable hackling from the crew followed. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"If I am correct this little wretch put up quite a fight at all of our expense," Beckett said, "It's only right we return the favor. Am I right gentlemen?" The crowd cheered in agreement. They wanted a show and Beckett was going to give it to them. Becket slowly paced around Feronia, with a wooden club in hand.

"You know in my experience men with superiority complexes such as ye self are compensating for something else they have in short supply! Bastard" Feronia roared at him. The crew tried restrained their chuckles.

"A word of advice, never insult you captor. It will always end in blood shed!" Beckett fumed. He then abruptly pulled away and raised the club high above his head. Then he delivered a crushing blow to Feronia's back. Her knees buckled beneath her as her face made contact with the deck. The crew howled with enjoyment, and Jack winced with guilt and despair.

Feronia scrambled to get to her feet, but was met with another fierce blow this time to her neck. She once again found her self on the floor, and groaned from the throbbing pain that now accompanied her neck. She winced from the shooting pain. Feronia tried furiously to get up but her body denied her that privilege.

Beckett prepared for the next strike by rising the blood stained club above his head. He sung it forcefully, aiming at her head. Then suddenly a resilient hand grasped the club before it could make contact with her skull. Feronia's weakly looked up to behold her savior's face. She was very displeased to find her angle to be none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow! I thought I warned you. How dare you oppose me again!?" Beckett condemned. Jack nervously searched his mind for an explanation for his actions.

"um..well..this lass did slap me and you did say that it was through my efforts that all of this was possible" Jack quickly spat out trying to dig himself out of the hole he trapped himself within. "I think that it is only fair that I am compensated for my troubles. Let me have my way with her. That's all I ask…uh…Savvy?"

"I knew you'd com to realize the _benefits _of the slave trade. You may have my cabin. You deserve it. Now get that witch off her feet and send her to my cabin for Mr. Sparrow." Beckett grinned.

A few of the few crewmates stepped forward and wrestle Feronia into the cabin. Jack entered and slammed the door and locked it. On deck the crew continued their drunken celebration.

"Quick! Get up!!" He directed her as he held out his hand for assistance. She refused his gesture and struggled to get up independently

"Get away from me!" she screamed when she finally manage to come to her feet. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to an alternate doorway. He handed her a pouch gold coins.

"Go down this corridor and make a right when you come to a lit lantern. You'll find a longboat. Lower it into the sea and head for shore with all haste. Do not make any side trips."

Feronia hurled the bag of coins back at Jack's face. "I don't need your guilt money! You're not going to use me as a scapegoat for your conscience! I will never forgive you!" With her fierce blue eyes gleaming with passion she spit in his face. She turned to proceed with her escape but Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I was only following orders." he whispered in her ear sorrowfully.

"Then I don't know who has it worst. All those people who had their freedom unrightfully stolen or you, who willingly gave it up to that life-sucking scum to find you place in society." The anger and conviction in her voice was undeniable. She then abruptly left. "Good riddens, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack sat in Beckett's cabin contemplating his actions. He knew he would have to face Beckett's wrath. "I could really use some rum" he mumbled to himself.


	5. P for Pirate

Here's another chapter. Updates should becoming a bit quicker now

Thanks for your comments ClumsyElf, and GoneOutForSomeChicken. The made me smile. Don't worry Beckett wil get his just rewards. Not now... but eventually. smirks evilly I basically have the entire stoy planned out it my mind. I'm just in the process of tranforming it into actual typed word.

al usual all comments are welcomed and much appreciated so...Please comment.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 5.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: "P for Pirate"

Feronia wandered down the narrow, dimly-lit passageway. She proceeded right past the burning lantern, ignoring Jack's instructions. Her destination: under deck steerage. Her reasoning was clouded by the stolen freedom of the people who had accepted her into their world, when everywhere else she was denied.

IN the steerage, human forms were entangled in close quarters amongst a labyrinth of chains and locks. When they spotted her their eyes widened with hope. She met their eyes with an assuring look and held her finger to her mouth to signal silence. Feronia furiously worked on breaking the chain, but the clinking aroused the suspicion of a nearby foe.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Beckett alleged sarcastically.

Feronia froze in her tacks and swallowed the lump developing in her throat.

In Beckett's cabin…

Jack reviewed his story in his head, patiently preparing his exact words. His concentration was disturbed by a knock on the door, followed by Beckett's entrance. Jack promptly rose to greet him.

"Hello Jack, I hope I'm not interrupting you and…." Becket began, "hey say where is the witch?"

"Well you see, she was not being obedient so I had to _dispose _of her." Jack explained trying to twist his mouth in to a wicked grin.

"Oh really, then what did you do with the body?"

"Oh, the body,…. I threw it overboard"

"Mmm, that's a fascinating story Mr. Sparrow, but then how would you explain what this?" With the snap of Beckett's fingers Feronia was heaved into the cabin once again in shackles by two men. She had obviously been severely beaten.

Jack remained silent, knowing his plan was foiled

"Now place her in the brig and leave me and Mr. Sparrow to discuss this mater in private." Only Jack and Beckett remained in the room.

"Mr. Sparrow Do you not appreciated everything I've done for you?" Jack focused his attention on the floor boards. "I saved you from a fate of piracy when I rescued you from you ending up a dead-beat drunken pirate like your father, Captain Teague, in Tortuga. Yet the act you just performed is considered an act of piracy."

"How!? I am not a pirate!" Jack shouted trying to escape his past in Tortuga.

"You released her and she tried to provoke a mutiny. Not to mention she is also stolen property." Becket stoked the crackling fire that cast an eerie warm glow throughout the cabin. When He peered at the red hot "P" burning among hot coals on the end of the poker, Beckett thought of the perfect punishment for Jack Sparrow.

"Now, time to discuss your punishment." Beckett glanced over at Jack and soon realized how out of reach Jack was. "Mr. Sparrow, move closer….because I want to make sure hear this" Beckett lied through his teeth. His intentions were much more malicious.

Jack skeptically neared him with his brows furrowed in distrust and fear and then waited for Beckett to continue.

Beckett swiftly grabbed Jack's wrist and drove the red hot "P" into his forearm. Jack roared from the excruciating pain as tears pours from his eyes. Smoke rose from Jack sizzling flesh, but Beckett just pushed harder.

"This is to remind you of what you never want to become!" Beckett hollered over Jack's howls. "Consider that a blessing!!!" Finally Beckett removed the poker.

Jack clenched his freshly branded skin and grit his teeth as he dropped to his knees.

"Now get up and stop your babying! Follow me!" Beckett roughly grabbed Jack by his collar and dragged him on deck. Several men were aroused from their drunken stupor and came to investigate.

"Go fetch me that whore in the brig" Beckett ordered to no one unparticular, but his demeanor showed the crew that he was not in a pleasant mood, and they speedily obeyed. Then he once again turned his attention over to Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow from now on you are banished from my ship and warranted a pirate, an enemy to the East Indian Trading Company. You are to leave this ship at once"

"Now please Beckett you can't. I have no where to go."

"Then listen. That witch you tried to help escape shall go with you. I'll forget about this little incident and you'll get you promotion and your life back IF and only IF… you return with her dead body flung over your shoulders."

"The dark side of ambition." Jack solemnly whispered. He knew he had to make sacrifices, bur how far was his soul willing to go?

"I prefer to look at it as the promise of redemption."

Feronia was brought up on deck. "Now what do ye bastards want?"

"You're free," said Beckett, "You can jump into the sea and swim ashore."

"Really?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes" Beckett answered.

"Then are you going to remove these?" she asked holding out her shackled wrists.

"No, Mr. Sparrow will have the keys and he will accompany you to shore so I suggest that you better not stray far from him." Beckett tossed Jack the keys. Then without hesitation Feronia dove off the ship into the choppy black sea.

"Jack I suggest you go after her because that's your future swimming away."

Jack stared at eh the keys he held in his hand and contemplated throwing them back in Beckett's face. Then his attention shifted to the "P" that was now permanently engraved into his flesh. P for pirate. _This is to remind you of what you never want to become! _was all he could hear in his head. Jack then dove into the dark sea after Feronia. To Jack she was his last chance of an outstanding captain of The East Indian Trading Company. In reality, she was his future of being one of the most feared pirate captains of the Caribbean.

Comment Please


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

Thanks ClumsyElf! Luckily Beckett will be out of the picture for a while. but he and Jack sparrow will meet again.

As usual all comments are welcomed and much appreciated so...Please comment.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 6.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Crashing Caribbean waves brought Jack ashore. The night was a fading memory as the sun began to rise from the horizon. He struggled to rise to his feet as his waterlogged uniform complicated this task. He finally heaved himself onto the sandy shore like a beached whale and tried to catch his breath.

"So are ye gonna take these damn things off me or what? It took you long enough to get ashore, you know you're a bloody horrible swimmer. A Product of the king's Navy you are," Feronia bereted as she sat at the trunk of and old wryly tree. Jack got up and fetched the key from his pocket.

"Hold out you hands," he solemnly asked, and she did expecting him to release her of your bounds. Jack unlocked the one cuff, but then quickly locked it around a sturdy tree branch. Now Feronia was trapped, shackled to the tree.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Feronia screamed as she pulled furiously at the handcuffs in a flawed escape attempt. She glared with anger at Jack Sparrow as he approached her a cumbersome wooden club.

"I'm getting my life back, Beckett gave me a proposition and I accepted. If I bring you back dead, I will be able to proceed with my life"

"Oh yes right, I forgot, you can't make decisions for yourself. You're simply Beckett's little idiotic puppet!" she said with venom enveloped in each word, "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"ENOUGH! I have to do this!" Jack screamed on the edge of insanity. Jack rose the club above his head. His teeth clenched. He felt as if his heart would burst as his breathing rate increased. He froze in that position in fear of the task he was about to fulfill.

Feronia look on from below. "Well are you gonna do it or not?!…..You can't do it…Can you?" She mocked as she noticed the frightened look in his eye.

"Yes I can," he yelled back still grasping the club above his head, poised to swing.

"Then do it" Feronia retorted with a smirk, because in his eyes she saw a good man.

"I'm warning you, I will!"

"No you won't, I can see it in your eyes. You can't do it. Your soul won't allow it," Feronia whispered in hushed tones, "you don't want to follow Beckett's orders because you long for freedom. You are…a good man."

Jacks eyes softened, but then suddenly the club came crashing down into the shackles and breaking them into pieces. Feronia stared with admiration into the eyes of the man she once regarded as scum. Jack loosened his grasp on the club and it fell to the ground. He was trembling from the adrenaline that previously ran through is veins.

"You are free," Jack said, then abruptly turned on his heels and walked off in the other direction toward the now deserted village.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Feronia asked, but Jack remained unfazed She quickly followed trying to keep up with his strides. Jack entered one of the abandoned huts and began rummaging through the numerous odds and ends that filled it. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Well I'm stranded in the middle of no where, I have no where to go, and my future is in ruins," Jack snapped, "I'm looking go some rum. Why are you still here anyways?"

"You can't just stay here and drink all your problems away!" Feronia yelled.

"Ah ha, that is where you are wrong. Ignorance is bliss. You know I haven't had a drop of rum in 5 years ever since Beckett took me away from Tortuga and I joined the East India Trading Company. I've been sober for 5 damn years. I got a lot of catching up to do." Jack finally located a full rum bottle and downed nearly half of it in one gulp. Jack Sparrow had certainly fallen apart at the seams, stripped of all the propriety of society.

"Jack, what about all of those innocent people?"

"What could we possible do, a failure and a gypsy woman against the finest fleet in the Caribbean? Like I said before ignorance is bliss. But this could help." Jack shoved passed her and placed a bottle of rum in her hand as he proceeded toward the sun baked beach to drink away his sorrows. Feronia gazed at the rum bottle she clasped in her hand.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho," she whispered to herself. She raised the rum bottle to her lips. As the spicy liquid slid down her throat she thought of an plan. Jack would help her set those people free and she would make sure of it. Then she set off to the beach to join Jack.

Thanks for reading. Please take the time to Comment. Thanks


End file.
